¿Me quieres?
by Akhya
Summary: [ShikaxIno][One Shoot] Yo te parezco...guapa? Necesito una respuesta... AHORA!Bueno... mi primer fic... pasen, lean, dejen propina y reviews! Espero que les guste a todos!


Wolas a todos/as! (aquí no se discrimina por sexo! ò.ó entendido? señor, si, señor k mal estoy...)

Es mi primer fic que publico... espero hacerlo bien...

Antes: soy Tsubasa-Uzumaki, abreviadamente, Tsuki (xD), y esto es unOne Shootde Shikamaru x Ino!

Weno, ahí va... mi abogado

**Abogado:** Los personajes son de Kishimoto-Sempai, desgraciadamente, pero si mi cliente viaja a Japón, droga a Kishimoto, y consigue los derechos de la obra maestra (y de los personajes) hará de esta serie un prodigio: Nada de Sakuras-basuras, Naruto sería una serie yaoi (Con mucho SasuNaru... lemon?) Se admiten firmas y un euro de propina para pagar el billete del avión. Gracias.

Bueno, después de conocer a mi abogado, empezamos con el fic!

Nota:

-Bla, bla- (los personajes hablan)

(bla, bla) (yo hablo)

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Me quieres?

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La chica se levantó, como todas otras mañanas, a las siete menos cuarto de la mañana. Se vistió, hizo su cama, y se peinó con delicadeza su largo pelo rubio, mientras se moraba en el espejo. "Yo... soy horrible..." –pensó mientras miraba fijamente su reflejo- "Siempre me he hecho la dura, delante de Sasuke-kun... delante de todos. Pero no es así... incluso esa frentuda asquerosa liga más que yo... por lo menos tiene detrás a Naruto y a Lee, que no son gran cosa, pero... yo no tengo a nadie... debo de ser la cosa más fea y asquerosa que ha existido nunca... y además, ella está en el grupo de mi amado Sasuke-kun..." –al pensar todo eso, se le llenó los ojos de lágrimas, no pudiendo contenerlas, sollozó suavemente, no quería que nadie, ni siquiera sus padres, la viesen llorar. Así que, un poco más calmada, pero sin olvidar lo que se había dicho de si misma, bajó a desayunar.

-¡Buenos días! –sus padres, sin levantar la vista de lo que estaban haciendo, le respondieron. Su madre, que acababa de hacer el desayuno, le indicó a Ino que se sentara, y acto seguido, le puso el desayuno.

-¡Mamá¡Ya sabes que yo nunca tomo leche, sólo un par de galletas de fibra, he de cuidarme!

-Si sigues así, acabarás mal... estás casi raquítica, hija...

"Es verdad" –pensó- "Estoy poniéndome a dieta para nada... porque Sasuke..."

-¿Ino, no comes?- preguntó su padre- si no te apetece, me la tomo yo, me gusta la leche :D

-Ah... si

Al acabar, se fue directa al instituto. De camino, se encontró con Shikamaru, que renegaba una y otra vez por lo bajo de lo problemático que era ir al instituto. La chica lo miró y se pusieron a caminar juntos.

-Oye... Shikamaru...

-...dime...

-Esto.. yoooo... bah, nada olvídalo

-...

-...

-...

-...Oye...

-dime

-Yo... te parezco... guapa?

El chico se paró y la miró de arriba abajo mientras ella intentaba sonreir

-¿qué opinas?

-hum... porqué iba yo a querer decírtelo?

-Porque es bueno para mi autoestima?

-Porque no quiero?

-Porque me alegra el día?

-Porque no tengo ganas de hablar, tengo sueño, hambre, sed y no quiero ir al instituto?

-Porqué?

-porque no

-y porqué no? –Ino se estaba poniendo más pesada cada vez-

-pues porque no –Shikamaru se ponía nervioso-

-¡Eso no es una respuesta!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡NO!

-¡SI!

-¡NO!

-¡SI!

-¡NO!

-¿QUIERES UNA RESPUESTA¡ERES HORRIBLE!

Eso hizo efecto en Ino. Se paró de golpe y le miró, llorosa. Se acordó de lo que se había dicho ella por la mañana, y todos los recuerdos se juntaron con la respuesta que le había dado Shikamaru. Y, como no podía más, se echó a llorar y se fue corriendo.

-¡Hey¡Ino¡Espera¡No quería habértelo dicho¡Yo...! –Demasiado tarde, Ino ya se había alejado de allí, y no podía escuchar lo que decía el chico. "Mierda... esta vez... me he pasado..."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Llegó al instituto corriendo, donde le esperaba impaciente Sakura.

-¡Se puede saber porqué llegas tan tarde?

-No es asunto tuyo –Ino estaba cabreada, y no quería hablar con nadie, así que apartó a Sakura de un empujón, que se cayó al suelo, haciendo que se manchara el vestido, y además, que le enseñara las braguitas a todo el mundo, incluido a Sasuke, quién giró la cara rápidamente de tan horrorosa visión y se fuera corriendo hacia Naruto, quien se le tiró encima haciendo que se cayeran los dos...y Kiba, que estaba detrás de Sasuke se cayó al suelo, mientras cogía el pie de Chouji, que cayó con Shino, que quería coger un bicho de la bolsa de patatas de Chouji, haciendo que le diera un codazo a Lee que cayó felizmente encima de Sakura. Si a eso le sumamos que Kakashi se pensaba que era una broma y se tiró en plancha encima de todos, seguido de Gai-sensei que quería rescatar a Lee, empujando a TenTen y a Neji, que se besaron por error, las fans de Neji se desmayaron, Hinata se cabreó, despertó la verdadera Hinata, pegando patadas y maldiciendo a todo el mundo... llegó Shikamaru, quien esquivó, a modo Matrix un puñetazo de Hinata, y preguntó por Ino.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

En la hora del patio, Ino no habló con nadie. No se fué con nadie. No volvió a pelearse con Sakura. No sonrió. Estuvo todo el rato agazapada junto a un árbol, deseando que se acabara el patio, y haciendo que la gente se fuera, a golpe de kunai. Un shuriken le pasó rozándole la oreja… sólo podía haber sido él...

-Shikamaru, te lo advierto, déjame en paz –dijo la rubia. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta. La chica chascó la lengua y tiró uno de sus shurikens hacia el árbol más lejano. Le dio de pleno en el bocadillo de Shikamaru.

-¿Por qué te habría de dejar en paz?

-¿Porque yo quiero?

-¿Y porqué tu quieres?

-Porque... nada, déjalo. Mantener una conversación normal contigo es imposible... –el chico bajó del árbol y se situó junto a Ino- Déjame en paz –la campana anunciaba que tenían que entrar a clase- Shikamaru. Suéltame el hombro... porque te peg... –no pudo acabar la frase. Shikamaru la había cogido por la cintura y le había dado un tierno beso en los labios.

-...

-...

-...

-Esto.. Shikamaru... yo...

-Te quiero

-¿Qué?

-Que... te...quiero... –el chico estaba muy rojo-

-Ah... ¡Que feliz me haces! –Ino se tiró a los brazos de Shikamaru- Pero... una pregunta... ¿Lo de antes...que era horrible... yo...?

-Eres horrible... para los demás

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La chica de pelo rosa, esperaba impaciente con su novio a que llegaran los otros dos.

-Sakura-san...¿no hemos esperado ya bastante?

-Lee-kun... deberías saber que Ino y Shikamaru no son de los que lleguan puntuales a las citas...

-Ya... pero hora y media...

-Tranquilo, Lee, tranquilo... aún les faltará medio camino...

Habían quedado todos los jounins en la entrada de su antigua academia, para recordar viejos tiempos... Allí estaban: Lee y Bas...er... Sakura, TenTen y Neji, Hinata y Kiba, Sasuke y Naruto... casi todos. Sólo faltaban Ino y Shikamaru, que se presentaon media hora más tarde (juasjuas, dos horas para llegar)

-Esto... sentimos llegar tarde...

-Bah, no pasa nada, Cerda-chan...

-Si, jejeje...

Ino se quedó en blanco... todos habían cambiado tanto... Naruto ya no era el niño llorón, pesado y cansino de antes... Chouji estaba de la mano de una chica que no conocía nadie, y además, había adelgazado, y hasta se atrevería a decir que estaba un poco sexy... (Chouji sexy... el mundo se acaba!), su amiga-enemiga a tiempos parciales, seguía teniendo una frente de Récord Guiness... Lee estaba igual... Hinata ya no era tan tímida, se podría decir que, junto con TenTen, eran de las más extrovertidas del grupo. Neji seguía siendo serio de no ser por TenTen, que había cambiado un poquito su vida... Sasuke era el típico tio-bueno-macizorro-que-es-gay... Ino sonrió para sus adentros. Y pensar que se peleaba con su "mejor amiga" por un tío gay que acabaría con Naruto...

El día fue pasando rápidamente, recordando viejos tiempos y riéndose de ellos... todos juntos... otra vez...

Al llegar a su casa, Ino se miró en el espejo, y se acordó, de lo que se dijo de ella hace muchos años... cuando aún tenía doce años...

-Shikamaru...

-Dime...

-¿Aún sigues pensando que soy guapa? –Lo preguntó como si nada, aunque ya sabía la respuesta que le daría su novio

-¿Aún piensas que se necesita respuesta?

-Pues...

Por toda respuesta, el chico se levantó del sofá y besó tiernamente a su amada

-Pues...no

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Uf... y ya está! Espero que os haya gustado!

Bss a todos/as!

Tsubasa-Uzumaki

p.d.: volveré... con un GaaraxHinata...seguramente... (muchos planes malévolos pasan por mi retorcida mente) xD

Dejen reviews! Por favor! Please! Per favor! Onegai! (lo he de decir en todos los idiomas?)


End file.
